An Alternate Keeper
by Natalie
Summary: Well, lesse. I'm horrible at summaries....yeah. I reposted this cuz of, obviously, the new chapter feature. Basically what could happen if Sirius was the Secret Keeper. (And now that I reread this, it stinks.) Anyways, if I ever do get around to finishing
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Here we go. James, Lily, and Harry Potter and Sirius Black belong to J.K. Rowling. As if you didn't know. So don't sue. I like the money I get from babysitting.

A/N: Um......AS means Alternate Story. Creative, huh? I started this at about 10:30, so if it sucks, sorry. I don't think well after 9. But I seem to write everything after then. Last night I wrote at midnight. That's good. If you've read this far, you're my new best friend. You pay attention to my ramblings! This isn't very interesting, but, I swear, it gets better further into the story. I better stop the note. If you read to here, you're insane.

~~~~~

"Sactress Fidelius," James Potter pocketed his wand. "There, Sirius. Remember, don't tell a soul, or he'll know befo-"

Sirius plaed a hand on his arm. "James. Don't worry! We've gone over this dozens of times. Nothing will go wrong."

"I know. I just don't want anything happening to Lily or Harry." He looked over his shoulder at his wife, cradling their newborn son. "Just be careful"

Sirius gave him a small smile. "I will. I'll be hidden, too, you know that. With Dumbledore as my Secret Keeper, there's no way anyone could find either of us."

James sighed. "You're right."

"James," Lily spoke up. "We really need to get going." She looked over her shoulder nervously, as if Voldemort would materialize in front of her face.

James gave his best friend a quick and final hug. "Thanks for everthing, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled a bit at the old nickname. "Don't mention it, Prongs."

~~~~~

A/N II: Ok, so it was short. And short paragraphs. Please reveiw!!! It helps my writing. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns James, Lily, and Harry Potter. She owns Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. I own Brianna Potter and Hannah and Emily Black. Anything I missed, I really don't want to be sued. So don't sue me. Simple.

A/N: Anyone who said the last one is too short, sorry. It'll probably end up being a bunch of really short parts. It's longer in my notebook. This part was written at midnight! I seriously need to get a life. Anyways, I'm done w/my note, I think! Pretty short....never mind. Oh, I'm getting hyper. But I'm tired. HELP!!

~~~~~

"You are my sunshine, my little sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray..." Lily sang Harry to sleep in her soft, sweet voice. His eyes finally closed for the night. Lily kissed him on the forehead and silently left the room.

~~~~~

"James, how can we raise him like this? Never able to leave his own house, the most evil wizard in history after us. It won't work." Lily had a pained expression in her eyes.

He looked at her sadly. "I don't know. You're right, but there's really nothing we can do. Once Voldemort is gone, he'll be able to lead a normal life. Until then, it has to be like this. There's nothing we can do about it."

A tear slipped down her cheek and he wrapped his arms around her. And there they stood, wondering what to do.

~~~~~  
3 years later  
~~~~~

"Harry! Come down here! Emily's here," Lily smiled in amusement as she heard the pitter-patter of little feet hurrying down the hall.

"Emmie! C'mon, we hafta hid from Breena."Harry grabbed his best friend's arm and dragged her down the hall.

Lily called quickly after them, "Harry, include your sister!" Hearing only little giggles, she sighed and decided it was worthless. "Brianna?"

A 2-year-old face popped out from under the table. "Yeah?" A red curl fell over her eye.

Lily laughed and scooped her daughter off the floor. "What are you doing under there?" shed inquired teasingly.

"Hiding from Harry," was the toddler's reply. "Mummy, where's Daddy?"

A shadow seemed to pass over Lily's cheerful face. "He should be home soon." _I hope._

~~~~~

"Hello, Hannah. Come in. I think Emily is upstairs with Harry. They've been hiding from Brianna all day."

Emily's mother looked solemnly at her best friend. "Lily, Sirius has gone to look for James. The situation is getting a lot more serious. We got word today that Dumbledore had to go into hiding. We've hit rock bottom. If he had to hide, no one is safe anymore."

Lily's smile had turned to a mixture of horror and shock. But before making any comment on the shocking part of the story, she comforted her friend. "Don't worry about Sirius, Hannah. He'll be fine, especially if he finds James. If they're together, nothing will happen."

"I suppose you're right. But since Dumbledore is gone, I don't think there'll be a Hogwarts next year...or for many years to come." Hannah always tried to be strong and optimistic, but right now that seemed close to impossible. She burst into tears of fear and worry. A river of sadness flowed down her face. "And....I-I don't know...what I would...what I would do without...without Sirius. Oh, Lily, I'm so scared!"

~~~~~

Harry and Emily watched this scene (from hiding) in intrest and confusion. "Why is your Mum crying?" Harry questioned 'Emmie'.

Emily looked just as confused as Harry. "I dunno. Maybe she's having a temper tantrum. That's what she says I have when I cry."

Harry shrugged. "Ar maybe-uh oh. We gotta find a new hiding spot."

"Why?"

"'Cause Breena found us!"

~~~~~

"Master, I have found him. We have no need to search any longer." An evil cackle filled the room, a cakle that the wicked witch of the west would have envied.

~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~  
~

A/N: That was fun! ~~~ I was just thinking. A/N could stand for Ali's Note instead of Author's Note. Hmm. Ok. Review, review, review!! Thanx to Cleo, oops, Kallessin, Nemo, Dewy, Virgo, Mu the Mucca, and FyreEyes for reveiwing the prologue before I wrote this. And I can't write the next part w/out reviews. Sould I write about what happens next, or what happens in the 3 years next? Or should I just forget the whole thing?


End file.
